Dominick and Eugene
תרגום מהויקיפדיה באנגלית thumb|ימין|335 px Dominick and Eugene is a 1988 American drama film directed by Robert M. Young about twin brothers, Dominick and Eugene. Dominick has an intellectual disability due to an accident in his youth. The film was directed by Robert M. Young, and stars Ray Liotta, Tom Hulce, and Jamie Lee Curtis. העלילה דומיניק "ניקי" (Hulce) ויוג'ין "ג'ינו" (ליוטה) לוצ'יאנו הם אחים תאומים לחיות יחד בפיטסבורג, פנסילבניה. יש ניקי לקות למידה, ג'ינו דואג לו. ג'ינו, שלומד להיות רופא בבית חולים מקומי, מקבל הצעה להשלמת השכלתו באוניברסיטת סטנפורד אך חושש כי ניקי לא יהיה מסוגל לדאוג לעצמו. ניקי הוא אספן אשפה, עבודה המממנת החינוך של ג'ינו. הוא החבר הכי טוב שלו, לארי (טוד גראף), עובד אצל מר ג'ונסון (ביל קובס). לארי אומר ניקי כי ג'ינו יעזוב אותו לחיים טובים יותר. ג'ינו עוזר ג'ניפר (קרטיס), אחות בבית החולים שלו, ללמוד למבחנים שלה והופך מחבב אותה. ניקי מזכיר את זה כדי לארי, אשר אומר לו כי הם עשויים להתחתן לנטוש אותו. למרות שג'ניפר ממשפחה אמידה, היא מוקסמת'היחסים אחים בסביבה הצנועה שלהם. סוחר סמים משלם את דולרי ידיעת ניקי העשר לספק סם בלתי חוקי, עטוף בנייר עיתון, כדי שמשתמש בסמים בשכונה מחוספסת. ניקי שוכח את המסירה אבל אומר אחיו, שמודאגים הנאיבית תמימותו. הלילה של יום ההולדת שלו ושל ניקי, ג'ינו חייב לעבוד עד מאוחר בבית החולים מכנה מאוכזב ניקי לומר לו. ניקי רוצה לקחת לארי לאירוע רסלמניה הוא ויוג'ין הולכים לראות, אבל לארי מביא לו לבקר את גברת וינסנט (שאיתו לארי מקיים יחסי מין מדי פעם). ניקי יוצאת החוצה בזמן שלארי וגברת וינסנט עסוקים, והוא הופתע לראות מייקי Chernak (השכן של גברת וינסנט והיכרות של ניקי) עם חבלות על פניו. כאשר ניקי שואל היכן חבורות הם מן, מייקי אומר כי הוא נפל. לא לדעת שאבא של מייקי מרטין הפרות (דיוויד סטארטיירן) אותו, ניקי מאמין לו. לארי וניקי להשתכר, ולארי ההתגרויות ניקי על מערכת היחסים של ג'ינו עם ג'ניפר. ניקי הולך הביתה, מגלה ג'ניפר ג'ינו מדבר ואומר ג'ינו הוא יודע שיש לו "דופק" ג'ניפר. יוג'ין, כועס, דוחף ניקי לפני ששלחת אותו למיטה נבוך ג'ניפר משאיר. ניקי, הכלב שלו פרד, ג'ינו, ג'ניפר שכן גברת Gianelli ללכת לפיקניק והפרד הוא נפגע על ידי מכונית. כמה ימים לאחר מכן, ניקי הוא איסוף אשפה בבית של מייקי ורואה מרטין להכות מייקי דוחף אותו במורד גרם מדרגות. מרטין מכנה 911, באומרו כי מייקי נפל. הוא רואה ניקי, מי הוא להינחם על מה שהוא ראה. אמבולנס לוקח מייקי לבית החולים וניקי רץ אחריו, משאיר עמיתיו לעבודה. בבית החולים, מרטין אומר ניקי כי מייקי מת ומאיים להרוג אותו אם הוא אומר לאף אחד כי הוא דחף את הנער; ניקי בורח. הוא לוקח אקדח ממשאית של מר ג'ונסון חוזר לביתו של מרטין, שבו המשפחה והחברים מתאבלים. ניקי לוקח אחיו הקטן של מייקי, ג'ואי, ממרטין ואשתו תרזה באיומי נשק, מתוך אמונה כי הוא מגן על ג'ואי ממרטין, והוא נדחק לפינה על ידי צוות ימ"מ בבניין ריק. ג'ינו, ג'ניפר, מרטין ותרזה במירוץ אל הבניין, ג'ינו נשלח לאחזר ניקי וג'ואי. הוא מתעמת עם ניקי, אשר למראה ההתעללות של מייקי מעורר זכרונות שאביהם הכה אותו על הראש. ג'ינו נשברת, מודה כי ניקי נכון; הוא גן ג'ינו מאביהם, הסופג מהלומות מיועדות אחיו תאום. ביבבה, הוא אומר ניקי שהוא לפעמים מפחד זעם עליו ואינו רוצה להיות אלים כמו האבא שלהם. ניקי מנחם ג'ינו, ואומר לו שהוא לא כמו האבא שלהם והוא אוהב אותו. הם לעזוב את הבניין ולתת וג'ואי תרזה; יוג'ין מוחה כשהמשטרה פיטסבורג לאזוק ניקי. מרטין שולף אקדח מכוון ניקי. ג'ינו ושני שוטרים להכניעו, וניקי מספרת לכולם כי מרטין נהרג מייקי. התרזה היא מזועזעת; ניקי הוא שוחרר, ומרטין נעצר. ג'ינו מנשק ג'ניפר כשהוא יוצא מבית הספר לרפואה של אוניברסיטת סטנפורד, והיא מבטיחה לתת ניקי את מספר הטלפון שלה. התאומים לחבק, ג'ינו עוזב. כמו זיכויים רול, ניקי נמצא על מסלול האשפה שלו עם הבנה חדשה של עצמו. המקור Dominick "Nicky" (Hulce) and Eugene "Gino" (Liotta) Luciano are twin brothers living together in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania. Nicky has a learning disability, and Gino cares for him. Gino, who is studying to become a doctor at a local hospital, receives an offer to complete his education at Stanford University but fears that Nicky will not be able to take care of himself. Nicky is a trash collector, a job which finances Gino's education. He and his best friend, Larry (Todd Graff), work for Mr. Johnson (Bill Cobbs). Larry tells Nicky that Gino will leave him for a better life. Gino helps Jennifer (Curtis), a nurse at his hospital, to study for her exams and becomes fond of her. Nicky mentions this to Larry, who tells him that they may get married and abandon him. Although Jennifer is from an affluent family, she is charmed by the brothers' relationship and their humble surroundings. A drug dealer pays the unknowing Nicky ten dollars to deliver an illegal drug, wrapped in newspaper, to a drug user in a rough neighborhood. Nicky forgets the delivery but tells his brother, who worries about his naivete and gullibility. The night of his and Nicky's birthday, Gino must work late at the hospital and calls a disappointed Nicky to tell him. Nicky wants to take Larry to a Wrestlemania event he and Eugene were going to see, but Larry brings him to visit Mrs. Vincent (with whom Larry occasionally has sex). Nicky goes outside while Larry and Mrs. Vincent are busy, and is surprised to see Mikey Chernak (Mrs. Vincent's neighbour and Nicky's acquaintance) with bruises on his face. When Nicky asks where the bruises are from, Mikey says that he fell. Not knowing that Mikey's father Martin (David Strathairn) abuses him, Nicky believes him. Larry and Nicky get drunk, and Larry taunts Nicky about Gino's relationship with Jennifer. Nicky goes home, finds Jennifer and Gino talking and tells Gino he knows he is "screwing" Jennifer. Eugene, angry, shoves Nicky before sending him to bed and an embarrassed Jennifer leaves. Nicky, his dog Fred, Gino, Jennifer and next-door neighbor Mrs. Gianelli go on a picnic and Fred is hit by a car. Several days later, Nicky is collecting trash at Mikey's house and sees Martin hitting Mikey and shoving him down a flight of stairs. Martin calls 911, saying that Mikey fell. He sees Nicky, who is inconsolable at what he has seen. An ambulance takes Mikey to the hospital and Nicky runs after it, leaving his co-workers. At the hospital, Martin tells Nicky that Mikey is dead and threatens to kill him if he tells anybody that he pushed the boy; Nicky flees. He takes a gun from Mr. Johnson's truck and returns to Martin's house, where family and friends are grieving. Nicky takes Mikey's baby brother, Joey, from Martin and his wife Theresa at gunpoint, believing that he is protecting Joey from Martin, and is cornered by a SWAT Team in an empty building. Gino, Jennifer, Martin and Theresa race to the building, and Gino is sent in to retrieve Nicky and Joey. He confronts Nicky, whose sight of Mikey's abuse had triggered memories that their father had beaten him about the head. Gino breaks down, admitting that Nicky is right; he had protected Gino from their father, taking blows meant for his twin. Sobbing, he tells Nicky that he is sometimes afraid of his anger at him and does not want to become violent like their father. Nicky comforts Gino, telling him he is not like their father and he loves him. They leave the building and give Joey to Theresa; Eugene protests when the Pittsburgh police handcuff Nicky. Martin pulls a gun aimed at Nicky. Gino and two police officers subdue him, and Nicky tells everyone that Martin killed Mikey. Theresa is horrified; Nicky is released, and Martin is arrested. Gino kisses Jennifer when he leaves for Stanford Medical School, and she promises to give Nicky her phone number. The twins embrace, and Gino leaves. As the credits roll, Nicky is on his garbage route with a new understanding of himself. קבלת הפנים Reception The film received positive reviews, holding a 100% rating on the film-review aggregator Rotten Tomatoes based on nine reviews. Hulce received a Golden Globe nomination for his performance (Best Actor – Motion Picture Drama).Horn, John (Associated Press). "Golden Globe Awards Nominations: 'Working Girl,' 'Running on Empty' Lead List". The Gadsden Times. January 6, 1989. Retrieved 2016-05-29.